Fox say what!
by Cherry Blossom Shadow
Summary: "The secret of the fox; ancient mystery..." We've all wondered it. And the Leaf ninja know a certain blonde ninja who has a direct line to fox...so of course, they want him to ask. But our knucklehead ninja can't help himself from pranking. So, now we will know what the fox says...right?


A/N: Hello! When Ylvis's song came out, I...was slightly disturbed by it. When it grew on me, I was so excited to check out what kinda of cool fics had been written by the Naruto fandom to parody that. Unfortunately, the results were - unsatisfactory. So, to sate my own desire for a kitsune fic, I wrote this. Please enjoy, and Happy Birthday, Naruto-kun!

Disclaimer: I love Naruto, but he (and his story) are not mine. Naruto loves Ichiraku's, but it (and ramen in general) is not his. Kishimoto owns both, so go enjoy those, too!

"But there's one sound

that no one knows...

**What does the fox say?!"**

Ylvis, the Fox

* * *

><p><em>There he was. N-naruto-kun… <em>Hinata glanced at him, then quickly looks back at her friends. She ventures another glance and watches as he starts to chuckle, at seemingly nothing – perhaps an inside joke or… _Ohh no…I'm gonna, gonna…_

"Whoa, Hinata. You can do it." Sakura steadied her.

"Go, Hinata!" Ino whooped in the background. "Come on, go get him, girl!"

Hinata took deep breath, then walked forward, reluctantly. Slowly, her steps took her closer and closer, with terror intensifying every step. But, she'd drawn the short straw…so here goes.

"Naruto…" She whispered. He turned a greeted her with a "Hey, Hina-chan!"

"A-ano…W-what does the f-fox say?" She stammered out and promptly turned red. _Oh, I hope he doesn't take this wrong…_

"What?" Naruto was surprised. It hadn't been long since everyone officially found out that he held the Kyubi. He wondered…what is going on?

"I-I…Um, it's…" Hinata looked down. This was a bad idea… Then, Kiba thundered up to them on Akamaru's back.

"I told you he wouldn't know. Hinata, ask again." Kiba jumped down and waited.

"What d-does the fox say?" On their cue, the Konoha 11 burst out of hiding, each wearing a ridiculous fox costume. Well, most of the kunoichi's costumes were fairly ridiculous…Neji had flatly refused to wear "such a disrespectable and disgusting display." (Tenten had to wheedle a little, to just get him to wear the ears) Hers was, of course, armed to the teeth. The tail actually had a mace on the end. Shikamaru was just … standing, bored on the outside of the cluster of ninja, wearing a simple fox tail. Hinata's costume was simple, but feminine…and she'd even genjutsu'd some adorable whiskers to adorn her face. Naruto shook his head. W_here did that come from? Never noticed...oh well. But, what are they singing?_

"Gering-a-ding-ding-a-ding-ding-a-ding-ding!"

"What the FOX SAY!" Ino shouted.  
>"Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-papow!" They yellscreeched back in a manner completely befitting Leaf ninja…not. In unison, they repeated, "What does the fox say?!" Naruto stared at them, slackjawed.

_Kurama has _never_ said anything like that, _he thought. _Hmm, maybe I should … check_. As his peers continued the song, actually going back to the first verse, Naruto watched closely, preparing for his ultimate kitsune prank.

* * *

><p>In his cage, Kurama heard the faint screeching and shivered.<p>

Torment was coming…

* * *

><p>Naruto popped to the biju psyche and strolled to Kurama's cage. The great Fox was curled up on his stomach - trying to block out the faint noise from outside - and raised his head when he heard his jinchuriki appear. Glancing at Naruto's face carefully, the Kyubi was filled with … apprehension of whatever half-cocked prank his host was planning. As if on cue, Naruto's hand reached to the back of his head in his usual nervous tick. "Hey, Kurama." The kyubi nodded sagely. <em>Whatever the pup's gonna do, he better not bring those frogs in here again.<em> The great Kyubi no Kitsune shuddered at the memory, then returned his attention to his host. Sitting up on his haunches, Kurama watched with disguised interest as the jinchuriki put his hands to his familiar clone seal and created about five clones.

"So then, have you met regular animals like cats and dogs, and seals and horses?" Naruto's tone was deliberately casual, quite unusual for our hyperactive, knucklehead ninja.

"I have a basic knowledge of them, yes." Kurama stated cautiously.

"GOOD!" Naruto's clones each transformed into the aforementioned animals…and a few others. His annoyingly loud voice reverberated throughout the chamber.

"Dog goes woof…" Sings the dog-henged Naruto. "Cat goes meow…" Naruto proceeded to perform the whole first verse (as portrayed by his friends in the physical world) with his henged clones…all singing offkey, of course. The boy couldn't sing to save his life…which as a student in the sage arts, he might have to work on. Anyway…

Kurama looked on in annoyed confusion, disgust…and fascination. He would _never_ tell anyone that, though.

"…but there's one sound," Naruto continues, offkey. "That no one knows.." Transforming _all_ of his clones into chibi Kuramas, further insulting the great and terrible Kyubi no Kitsune, our clueless jinchuriki strikes a pose and screams, "WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY?! Gering-a-ding-ding-a-ding-a-ding-ding! Gering-a-ding…" his perfectly annoying voice carried on to engage in multiple disturbing sounds that Kurama was _sure_ he (and any other of the fox species) never has and never will engage in.

"What the FOX say?! Wa-pa-pa-pa…" Well, the song _was_ all about him and the whole thing starts to grow on you…kinda catchy, too…The great Fox started to hum along under his breath. _Hmm, hatee-hatee-hatee-ho-ohhhhhhhhh! Yeeaghh_! _What was I DOING?! Yuck!_

"…fox say?! Jtchoff…" Kurama had not moved a muscle since Naruto had disrupted his peace, but he now started to stir the water with his finger. _The kid is starting to get REALLY annoying…his friends outside are getting louder by the second, too._

"What does the FOX say?!" Naruto started to guffaw loudly. "A-hee-ahee hahee! A-hee…"

"SHUT UP, NARUTO!" Kurama's chakra swirls around in its most menacing form. You know what they say about annoyance and hate…

Naruto takes a step back in surprise, his mouth hanging open. He dismissed his clones and sniffed, hurt. He dejectedly walked away from the cage. "You just had to _ask_…" He sent a wounded look over his shoulder.

* * *

><p>Returning to the natural psyche, Naruto was slightly disoriented. Somehow, his friends had been replaced by freaky chibis that were making complete fools of themselves. He thought over the 'prank' he'd just pulled on Kurama, but the results were unsatisfactory. What <em>does<em> the fox say? When he was little… _Hmmm_… Naruto smiled inwardly. Oh, pranks were fun!

He interrupted his friends, "No, you're _all_ wrong!" They stopped in surprise and stared in confusion. The knucklehead ninja allowed a small grin on his face.

"I asked Kurama, and it turns out…the fox says, 'BELIEVE IT'!"

From within his psyche, said fox roared, "SHUT UP, NARUTO!"

* * *

><p>Yes, the fox says "Believe it!" Haven't you noticed? ;)<p>

Hope you enjoyed this hurried little fic of mine. Probably the only oneshot I'll release. If you liked it, please review! If you didn't, you can review anyways! I'm a nice author. XD Constructive criticism only, please!

**BELIEVE IT****!**

God bless,

~Ying~


End file.
